


this all belongs to you and everything i do

by hearden



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: Trini glances at Kimberly, closes her eyes, and remembersThis is mine.Then, she looks back at the bonfire, at Tommy with her sketchpad out, at Zack snatching Tommy's pencil away and running away laughing, at Billy holding Tommy back from pummeling Zack and Jason flicking Zack in the ear and grabbing the pencil from him.This is mine, too,she thinks,But not for much longer.[or: a spiritual sequel toandawaywego's "in another life, we might know"]





	this all belongs to you and everything i do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andawaywego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andawaywego/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in another life, we might know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037579) by [andawaywego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andawaywego/pseuds/andawaywego). 



> this is all three, a love letter to my friend andy (ao3: andawaywego / tumblr: housewithoutwindows), first and foremost, power rangers as a fandom and franchise seeing as 2018 is its silver anniversary (although, to be fair, every power rangers fic i write is my own personal tribute to the franchise but this one gets a special mention), and, finally, to something personal in my life that i never truly dealt with but am releasing into the wild with this fic like a cathartic therapy exercise or something.
> 
> a serious tone isn't something i take to in my author's notes frequently, but this fic sits close to my heart and i don't really feel like making any jokes or offhand comments for it, so i just hope you all enjoy.

This is how it begins.

Trini can't figure out how they'll ever rebuild from these ruins, but she thinks the human race has come this far, so she can, too. The water comes up to just below her knees, and her jeans are rolled up but just not enough so that she can feel the edges of the cuffs getting soaked. A thought passes in her mind about how, probably, hopefully, having superhumanly thick skin protects her from getting sick from dirty water.

The air is quiet, even though there's sparse pockets of people just down the street, assessing the damage.

Ripples form around her as Kimberly trudges through the muck and water to stand next to her, a serious furrow in her brow. Her leggings aren't rolled up and, thus, are soaked through.

"Have you ever seen something this bad?" Trini asks, forcing herself to look at a man tugging along an inflatable raft with two small children downstream some ways from them. It's easier to commit this tragedy to memory than to look at her wife and remember what they once were.

"No, never," Kimberly says, her voice a little hoarse, a little broken.

Their team is split apart, further than they've ever been from each other. As great as they were, the Power Rangers didn't have the power to stop this.

 

-

 

But, first, to talk of their end.

Her dad gets a promotion and will start moving at the end of July. It gives Trini about a month-ish to decide if she wants to come with her family down to Houston, but she makes her decision the moment her parents call her, ask her to come over, and then break the news to her at the dinner table.

"I want to stay here," she says, firmly but softly, and at first, her Ranger duties don't entirely occur to her right away. Her first instinct is just that she has a home already, here, with Kimberly. And Rangers and even, technically, Alpha and Zordon, and this is the first place she's ever lived where she hasn't given a thought to the concept of leaving in months, which is a record.

Her parents nod, understandingly, because, of course she would want to stay in Angel Grove. She just graduated, she just got  _ married, _ there's no need for her to follow her family nearly halfway across the country.

"We can cover the cost of you visiting," her mom says, a little teary-eyed, "The flights and, of course, you'll have the house to stay in, and we'll cover Kim, too, if she wants to come--"

"Mom," Trini interrupts, chuckling, "You're not moving  _ yet. _ And, besides, this isn't the last time we'll see each other. I  _ promise _ I'll come visit, yeah?"

Her mom nods again but still looks like she's about to cry, which is awful. They've done this before, although Trini has normally moved  _ with _ her parents. But, things are different now, and she's grown, and, oh, she might start tearing up, now, too.

Nope, not now, still another month to go.

"You should come look at houses with us," her dad says with a smile, "We're gonna go at the end of the month. If only to just see what your future guest room will look like."

Trini raises her eyebrows.

"Can we get a bunk bed?" comes Diego's shout from upstairs.

Alex echoes the suggestion, "Pretty please?"

Trini smiles, tilts her head, "You should give them a bunk bed. Don't worry about a guest room, I'll take the couch when I visit." She says it mostly out of not thinking because the idea of her parents living in a house without her -- while not  _ new _ \-- just hasn't clicked yet because it's going to be in another  _ city, _ even. Another  _ state. _

Her parents don't say anything, but they all just sit there, in the silence, to the faint sounds of Diego and Alex roughhousing until it gets too loud and then June calls the boys downstairs and reminds them to not play so hard and smooths down their tousled hair from their antics.

Trini smiles and traces her thumb along the surface of the dinner table, thinks about a time when all she had ever done was cross her arms in front of her mother and ignore her or tune her out or build up wall after wall between them.

A year ago, before graduation, before marrying Kimberly, before becoming a Power Ranger, before any of it, she knows what she would have done. Her parents would tell her about the move, and… and she wouldn't have cared. Already would her enrollment in some community college or university  _ far _ away from her parents be set in stone and that would have been that. Houston wouldn't matter to her, and it sure as hell wouldn't make her sad over being separated from her family.

But, Trini smiles, sadly, and knows that she's going to miss this.

 

-

 

"What did your parents need to talk to you about?" Kimberly asks her later that night as they're curled up together in bed, arms and legs touching and Trini's head resting on Kimberly's shoulder.

She takes in a breath and spends a few moments tracing senseless lines across Kimberly's collarbone with her fingers before saying, "My dad got a promotion, and they're moving to Houston."

"Oh," Kimberly says.

"Yeah," Trini continues, "They asked me if I wanted to come along, and I said no."

"Uh, you don't… you don't have to," Kimberly starts, slowly, and Trini knows what she's going to say, but she lets her say it, anyway, "If you wanna go with them--"

"I don't," Trini says, softly, turning her head slightly so that she can kiss Kimberly's shoulder and then going back to using her wife as a pillow, "But, even if I did, I can't, remember? We have duties."

"Right."

"But," Kimberly says because it's hard to get her to stop once she starts thinking about something, "If you  _ wanted _ to and if you could, I'd go with you. Just letting you know."

Trini sits up a little, raises her eyebrows in dim lighting of their bedroom, "You would? I mean, you have parents here, too. They're, like, in the other room."

Kimberly just shrugs and smiles at Trini in a ridiculously dopey and completely in love manner.

"You're gross," Trini mutters, but she leans down and kisses Kimberly, anyway.

 

-

 

She and the others hang out at Krispy Kreme enough that they become too familiar with the employees and when those same employees have shifts. Like such, one poor Rocky DeSantos always has to deal with them coming in at Saturdays and chilling there anywhere from eight in the morning to noon. Chilling, of course, is used loosely because they're always chaotic around each other, and even Tommy has gotten into the habit.

Tommy is a quiet girl -- who is  _ okay-ish _ with country music as Billy had discovered after sending her an entire playlist on Spotify and her texting him back the songs that she had liked which were either all slow ballads or more country rock than hard country… and, of course, Carrie Underwood because, as Billy had quoted the text message, "you had me at she's blonde and Before He Cheats" -- who likes drawing and carries her sketchbook almost everywhere when she remembers to actually take it out of the house with her. Her dad moved their family to Angel Grove because he was in the real estate business and was looking to make things look up for the town after, well, Rita, and Tommy had been hiking up in the mountains to scout out any landscapes and scenery that she wanted to go back later to put down on paper.

Until, of course, she fell, broke her arm, and then became a  _ superhero. _

After stumbling upon an ancient green power coin.

Zack makes a quip about Tommy having the weirdest luck, and Trini cuts in saying that, at least, Tommy has them around to make sure she doesn't break her arm again any time soon, but then again, they all don't have the best track record with being responsible, so.

Tommy doodles in her sketchbook, drawing superheroes that vaguely look like all of them, but she's too reserved to outright say anything about it, and Trini decides not to point it out because of how Tommy uses her free arm as a barrier whenever she draws as if it's something for her only.

Right now, she's working on a suit of armor that looks similar to her own, but the chestplate is a different, more rectangular shape than the triangular-ish one she has now. Trini wonders how come Rita's armor changed when Tommy got it and got a sick-looking  _ chestplate _ of all things and why she and Kimberly are still stuck with… well.

"More donuts?" Trini offers the table.

Kimberly smiles, touches Trini's arm, and says, "Yes, please, thank you."

"Only if you're buying," Zack mumbles into his sleeve, resting his chin on his arms. Someone kicks him under the table, and he frowns, pouting. Trini thinks it's Tommy based on the little smile Tommy gives her sketchbook, head still ducked down.

She goes to the counter, already pulling her card out before her order has left her mouth. Rocky is at the counter as usual, and he anticipates most of the second round that Trini lists off for him, especially because they had all  _ just _ ordered about an hour ago and they come in here enough that he knows. Teenagers eat a lot. Power Rangers eat  _ more. _

Rocky nudges the assorted dozen across the counter at her and taps his fingers on the register as Trini waits for the machine to process her card. "Hey, so," he says, casually, and Trini holds back a sigh at now having to interact with someone who isn't one of the Rangers this early in the morning, "You and Kim got married, right?"

Trini doesn't bother asking how he knows. By this point, everyone knows in their godforsaken small ass town. He might be someone from school; his face seems familiar enough, although Trini could be mixing that up with the fact that she also sees him every Saturday.

"Yeah," she answers, flatly.

"Was it, like, uh, a big deal? You know, professional set-up and all that?" he asks. 

Trini has no idea where this conversation is going, so she's content with keeping her answers short and to the point. "Nope." It was a courthouse marriage. Maybe that's not particularly public knowledge since Trini herself hasn't discussed it with anyone, given that graduation was around the same time so she quickly said goodbye to all of those people as if she didn't live in the same exact town as them, but also… Zack posted the videos he took all over Facebook, and Trini had to deal with her phone going off with notifications as  _ so _ many people tagged her to say congrats and hit the like button.

"I'm just asking because, um, I've got a friend who does photography. I mean, he's a photographer, and… I don't know, if you guys wanted wedding photos or something." Rocky shrugs.

The card reader angrily beeps at her to take her card out. Trini does so while scowling at it for a brief moment, and the way Rocky flinches back a little tells her that he thought she was scowling at him. She doesn't make any effort to correct him. It's too damn early.

"A photographer?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. Everyone's a photographer nowadays. Instagram doesn't give anyone credibility, so Rocky's going to have to forgive her skepticism.

Rocky scratches at his head, "Yeah, you know Adam Park? He's in my grade, we're a grade under you. Well, were, I guess. But he's got a website and everything, so--"

"Hold that thought," Trini says, putting up a finger to shush him. He blinks at her, surprised. She goes back to the table with the box of donuts and lightly tosses it in the middle. Zack and Jason immediately go for the same glazed one. Beside Jason, Billy sighs and shakes his head.

Trini touches Kimberly's shoulder and leans in to whisper in her ear, "There's something you should hear." Kimberly raises her eyebrows, and in answer, Trini just tugs on her sleeve and motions her over to the counter. Another two customers have gone up to the counter since Trini left, so she and Kimberly just awkwardly stand there and wait as Rocky rings up the customers. Then, when they're gone, Trini pulls Kimberly up to the counter and steps back, letting Rocky do the rest.

He glances at her, slightly pouting, as if betrayed by her putting the social responsibility on him. "Hi, uh, Rocky," he holds his hand out.

Kimberly smiles and shakes his hand, "I know, I can see your nametag. And we've been here before."

"Right. Uh, I was just telling your wife-- I mean, Trini that, uh, if you guys were interested in getting some wedding photos taken or something that I have a friend who does some photography."

"Wedding photos?" Kimberly turns around and glances at Trini who shrugs.

"Yeah, I mean, or just any kind of photoshoot," Rocky says, waving his hand, "I was just offering because I remembered all that stuff about your wedding and then I was thinking about it and… you know, Adam's always looking for stuff to add to his portfolio."

"How much would it cost us?" Trini asks, crossing her arms. She hadn't even thought about wedding photos, not that that would really be a thing to think about while worrying about possibly dying, but now that she's not… Technically, they have wedding photos, but they're all from the reception. Not that the reception had been anything fancy, what with it being in the Harts' living room, all of it so rushed and young and reckless because they'd all been so scared about how little time they had left.

Well, now that they're definitely not going to die, maybe she deserves something nice.

"As much as you can afford?" Rocky says, uncertainly, "I know he's done a lot of shoots pro bono, just 'cause, you know? Uh…" He grabs a napkin from underneath the counter and a pen and scribbles down some things then pushes the napkin toward Kimberly. "Here, this is Adam's number, e-mail, Instagram, and Snapchat, just for good measure. You can talk things out with him, if you're interested."

Kimberly looks at the napkin for a second then at Trini then back at Rocky and smiles, taking the napkin and folding it precisely into fourths and tucking it into her pocket. "Thank you, Rocky."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

When they return to the table, Zack immediately asks, "What was that about?"

"Rocky wants to set us up with Adam to get some wedding photos done," Trini answers, playing down how excited her stomach flips when she says  _ wedding photos _ because, maybe, one day, she could be hanging one of those up on an actual wall in an actual house, and, holy shit.

"Who's Adam?" Tommy pipes up, pausing her drawing to look up.

"This guy from school," Kimberly answers, "I think he's in your grade." Trini hums her affirmation.

"Are you gonna do it?" Billy asks, raising his eyebrows.

"If you do," Zack cuts in, "You should let us know since we  _ are _ your groomsmen. I mean,  _ I'm _ your best man." Tommy clears her throat, rolls her eyes, and picks her pencil up again. "And bridesmaid. Of course."

Kimberly snorts, "I don't think that counts."

"Well, this time, it should. I demand to be in that photoshoot."

"We don't even know if we're gonna do it yet," Trini says because she needs a moment or a few moments or many moments to talk about this with Kimberly in the privacy of their own place, but she feels it in her gut that she wants to.

Kimberly glances at her. They're on the same page.  _ They _ deserve something nice, something more than a courthouse marriage that had been desperate and frightened that they wouldn't have tomorrow.

"You're a  _ we _ already," Jason comments, smirking, "That's cute."

"It's gross," Zack says, sticking his tongue out.

Tommy kicks him under the table again.

 

-

 

The conversation doesn't come up again for the rest of the day since they've got training scheduled in the afternoon, before dinner. With the new addition of Tommy, Alpha had made them weapons as a "graduation present" of sorts.

"From your physiques, I gathered your strengths and weaknesses and deduced what weapon would be best suited for you," Alpha had explained before showing them what he'd been working on.

Trini had been a little disappointed that the one-handed axe on the table hadn't gone to her but to Zack, but it wasn't a big deal. Well, it wasn't a big deal  _ after _ she sweeped the floor with him with her daggers, anyway.

Currently, Trini sits on the sidelines with the others, casually twirling one of her daggers in her hand and holding Kimberly's hand with the other. Tommy had gotten a dagger, too, for more practical reasons as she always carried that pocket knife with her, and Alpha had been inspired. They took to training together a lot, and Trini had quickly picked up what tips Tommy had had on handling and throwing knives. Zack had noticeably been absent for that part.

She and the others are watching Tommy and Zack spar, and Kimberly, Jason, and Billy have all taken sides. Well, Kimberly and Jason took Tommy's side, so Billy, being as sweet as he is, is calling out encouraging things while Kimberly and Jason gleefully egg Tommy on to kick Zack's ass. It's all in good fun.

Tommy is up against Zack with just her dagger, but the way that she moves still gives her an edge over him. She might not be as experienced as they are with being a Ranger -- she hasn't even had her first  _ battle _ yet -- but she takes karate on the side and has since she was a kid. That and Zack is still getting used to handling an axe. It keeps Tommy away from him when he swings, but Trini can see her edging closer and closer, driving him back across The Pit.

He swings at her, and she catches the edge of his axehead on the blade of her dagger and yanks, sending his axe flying into the air. Trini blinks, and Tommy catches Zack's axe in her free hand and taps the axehead against his chest, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Zack looks  _ shocked. _

"I think we finally found your match!" Kimberly calls out, laughing.

Jason brushes off his jeans and gets up with Billy to switch out with Tommy and Zack. Trini watches as Tommy hands Zack his axe back and he winks at her, to which she rolls her eyes.

This is her home and, yeah, she is already talking in  _ we _ terms because the Rangers are her family, too. Together, they're more.

 

-

 

When training is over for the night and everyone retires to head back to their houses for dinner, Tommy mentions that she's going to go help Alpha work on the Dragonzord. It's been finished for a week or so, now, but since they haven't really had the chance to test it out, Tommy spends a lot of her free time helping Alpha however she can. Trini thinks it must be some sort of pride thing because Tommy had been the one who suggested the design in the first place when she first joined because Rita hadn't had a Zord, and she would eventually need one, presumably, so if the design fails, then… well, Trini wouldn't blame it on her, but she knows the girl would probably blame it on herself.

She's one of the last to leave the ship, with Kimberly going on ahead and chatting away with Billy about a video game he's been excited about, and catches Zack glancing down the hallway Tommy disappears down that leads to the Zord bay. The ship's lights have been dimmed down to the lowest setting possible for the past month or so, right after Tommy joined, because of conservative issues -- power cell usage, all the resources being put into building their weapons and Tommy's Zord, reinstalling the sixth morphing platform, and a sixty-five-million-year-old ship getting old and all that. Therefore, the shadows that fall across Zack's face tell Trini a story of the change that she can feel coming up. It's not that she's moving, it's not that anything  _ big _ is happening. It's the lack of. The've graduated, and she feels like, maybe, the universe expects them to celebrate going to college or whatever, but they're kinda stuck here.

"When are you gonna say something to her?" she asks, snapping Zack out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looks at her, processing what she had said, then shakes his head and chuckles in a way that's fake and nervous, "Nah, I don't like her."

"That's a lie," Trini says, flatly. She knows him well enough.

"I--" Zack blinks at her, knowing full well that he can't get much past her, not with what they've all been through together, but especially the two of them. He rubs his forehead with the back of his hand, "Uh, I can't."

Trini raises her eyebrows. "You can't?"

"Um…" Zack clears his throat and casts a glance down the stairs, where Kimberly, Billy, and Jason's voices faintly echo up to them. "My mom might be getting better," he says all in one breath that Trini has to reassure herself that she heard him correctly.

"Wait.  _ What? _ " Trini smiles and nudges him on the shoulder, "Yo, that's awesome!" But, Zack doesn't return her smile and just keeps looking down the staircase. Her smile falls. "You're not… I mean, that's good,  _ right? _ "

He sighs, "Sure, yeah. Here's the thing…"

That's never a good sign.

"I've been putting her name in for these clinical trial things for awhile now since before I met you guys, and I've kept getting rejected, and I got this e-mail this morning when we left Krispy Kreme." Zack looks at her and drops the other shoe. "It's in D.C., Trini."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She's not moving away. He is. "Um," Trini has to clear her throat as she suddenly realizes the gravity of this moment, "W-when?"

Zack shrugs, "Whenever my mom is well enough to go. I'm supposed to be getting a month or so's trial of this medicine that should help her get in a good enough shape to make the trip, and then…"

And, then, they'll make the trip. "Permanently?" She asks, but she really doesn't want the answer.

"I don't know. I guess so."

Trini hesitantly motions her hand at the hallway leading to the morphing chamber, "Have you talked to…?"

"Nope."

"And…?" She glances at the stairs.

"You're the first person I've told."

She stares at him and wills herself not to cry. Still another month to go, at the very least. "When are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know. I just--" He runs a hand through his hair, "I know you and Kim probably tell each other everything, now, but can you… I'm just not ready to have everyone else, you know, coddling me or something just because I'm about to leave."

"Yeah, no, uh, I get that," Trini nods, her voice cracking, and she does, "It's not my thing to share, anyway."

"Alright, cool." He holds out his hand for a fist bump.

Trini lightly taps his fist with hers and tries not to think about how it could be one of their last for a long while.

 

-

 

In bed, that night, her thoughts are too loud, loud enough that Kimberly can pick them up from right beside her, her laptop illuminating her face as she scrolls through Adam Park's website. For a high schooler, he's got some great web design skills and somehow made a crappy, free website not look like, well, a crappy, free website. His online portfolio has a lot of senior photos from other students Trini recognizes from Angel Grove and, even, surprisingly Jason from before they met him.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asks as she clicks away at the different albums in Adam's portfolio.

"Why does anything have to be wrong?" Trini counters, a bit too quickly for anything to  _ not _ be wrong.

Kimberly shrugs, "I don't know, you just seem… quiet tonight."

Trini doesn't point out that she's quiet as a person. "Just… some stuff going on with Zack."

"Oh?" Kimberly pauses and looks at Trini, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. I… he kinda swore me to secrecy for now since it's, like, a private thing."

"Okay…" Kimberly nods, slowly, "Will he tell us when he's ready to?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

Kimberly seems satisfied with that answer and goes back to her laptop. "I texted Adam earlier, but he hasn't responded yet. It's summer, though, so we're pretty much free whenever, and I bet he pretty much is, too. Just have to get the weather right."

"Where do you want it to be?" Trini asks, leaning her head on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Hadn't really thought about it yet… The cliff?" She raises her eyebrows and chuckles.

Trini rolls her eyes, "What, so you can throw me off again?"

"Oh, I would never," Kimberly kisses the top of Trini's head, "Promise I'll be nice this time. Although… you should be glad I threw you off. Imagine if you'd walked away. Who would roast us all the time, then?"

Trini snorts, "Everyone roasts each other anyway."

"Yeah, but you're the best at it."

Trini sighs and snuggles into Kimberly's side, grabbing Kimberly's arm and draping it over her. "Fine," she murmurs, sleepily, "I'm glad you yanked me over a hundred-or-whatever-foot-drop and got me soaked just so we could save the world. Or something."

"Just so we could get married and I could love you for every day for the rest of my life," Kimberly adds.

Trini leans up and kisses her, "Gross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Sunshine - Pacific Air
> 
> lowkey, for a look at who i imagined as tommy, rocky, aisha, adam, and kat -- the latter three of which will appear in future chapters -- look here: https://torihansons.tumblr.com/post/168400456661/


End file.
